A conventional micro processing unit (MPU) uses a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as a main memory (main storage device). The conventional MPU also uses, for example, a flash memory as a secondary storage device. The conventional MPU is connected to the flash memory via an I/O interface. The flash memory is treated as a file memory by the MPU.